evangelionfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Shinji Ikari (Earth-616)/Powers and Abilities Part 8
Classification: Alternity/Amaranth/Beyonder, Source of all, Supreme Hadou and Godou God, Longinus Dreizehn Orden #0, Product of Incest(Child Born from Incest), Human Incarnation of Ciel Vi Arcadia/Host Program(Avatar) (For Human) ---- *'Immortality' - Due to Piloting Unit01, Shinji has acquired a very atypical ability for humans - physical immortality, which manifests itself in his longevity and non-aging. There are also some doubts about his identity (is he human at all?). ---- *'Relative size' — is an attribute of a hierarchical structure in which the size is a relative value. In the framework of such a cosmology, even an ordinary person has immeasurably huge sizes, if we compare it with micro-universes possessing other physical constants. **'Worlds in the worlds' - microscopic particles, whether atoms or objects are even smaller, are full-fledged universes of different lower orders. ***'Planck limit' - if the Planck limit is violated, the creature must drop out of the universe of the terse order into the universe of the lowest order. At the same time, judging by everything, it is possible to violate the Planck limit in a positive way, by switching to a plan of higher order. *'Relative reality' — reality is a relative concept, and often the thoughts, fantasies and dreams of some creatures can form lower order universes, which are still full of real worlds, within which beings can still form lower order reality. **'Infinite Structure'- such a hierarchical structure is fundamentally without any beginning or end. Each subsequent creature can form an infinite number of realities of a lower order, and all of this applies equally to each of the links in the whole chain. ---- Higher Being/World of Mind – The true essence of Shinji belongs to some metaphysical layer of reality, which stands several steps above the entire material universe. If the latter is like a world of endless restrictions, then this is a world of endless freedoms. At this level of the universe, knowledge, concepts and ideas are by no means considered something ephemeral and irrelevant. Here information, like any other intangible substance, acquires greater weight and significance than any real objects and quantities. *'Memory of the universe' – Apparently, Shinji's consciousness serves in its own way as a memory of the creation in which data from the entire universe is collected and stored. Whenever a person meditates, creates an object in his imagination, or simply remembers the information received, it becomes part of a higher reality. In other words, it manifests all the by-products of the mental activity of intelligent beings. **'Personal Dimensions' – Each person existing in the universe has its own separate dimension in the highest reality. All the hidden thought processes of a living being flow directly in it, dreams and dreams are embodied, and memories of all their alternative versions are stored in the perceptions of other people. With a huge number of various incarnations, Shinji also has many similar dimensions. **'The will of the collective unconscious' – Serving as a single repository of data about the universe, Shinji's consciousness also acts as a repository of the collective unconscious - an invisible network connecting all beings that have ever lived. Any concepts and images that have appeared in human minds, genetic information transmitted from generation to generation, each of its components is part of him. **'knowledge of Ancestors' - Each person keeps the experience of previous generations. Thanks to the genetic information in people, there is no need to acquire all the knowledge necessary for life on their own, using the already prepared database. All sorts of instincts, reflexes and generalized patterns of behavior - its components. ***'Connection' – Being a carrier of this information, people have access not only to the knowledge of their ancestors, but also to the data of the entire collective unconscious - the memories and experience of each person. Probably, such mental states as we say Déjà vu are manifestations of this connection. **'Absolute access' – Just as a person is completely open to his memories, so Shinji has access to everything ever recorded in the higher being given. He is able to hear what absolutely anyone thinks about, can talk with them, in their heads, appear in dreams, get into the memories, summarize, know about everything that person would like to hide. ***'Search' – It may be difficult for some incarnations of Shhinji to find the information they need in the expanses of higher being. Therefore, for them there is a kind of illusory search box in which they enter their query. After the start of its work, any obstacles separating Shinji and its goal, including distances and Dimensional boundaries, will simply be incinerated. *'Primacy of consciousness' – the structure of the unconscious is inextricably linked with the images that appear in people's heads. If so, then for Shinji, the uniting will of all living beings will have no difficulty in completely subjugating the higher reality and transforming any components of it into anything he wants. **'Destruction' – Even a simple outburst of anger can lead to the fact that the space of the world of the mind around it begins to collapse, filled with the brightest flashes of light. If Shinji directs his rage on a particular creature, his informational body, along with his personality, will immediately be destroyed. Such bursts are enough to destroy the annoying manifestations of himself. **'Creation of worlds' – When Shinji experiences too much about something, his thoughts can overlap with the memories and create a separate world in higher being that reflects his emotional state. Let us say an excessively strong feeling of guilt before his friend for spreading rumors about the latter, turned into a whole dimension, which embodied his negative thoughts and fears. In theory, nothing prevents him from producing an infinite number of such universes on any layer of the world of the mind, thereby complicating it and its nature. **'Faith' – No matter how absurd the idea, the faith of only one person in its authenticity is enough to embody this concept in the vastness of higher reality. The deeper it takes root in the minds, the more power it gains. However, if the followers of this idea disappear, its power will disappear immediately along with it(this effect does not work on Shiji, Knights of the Round Table, Beyonders as well as some other entities. ***'Deities' – Any gap in the picture of the world can be filled with supernatural. Such universal answers are accessible and understandable to everyone and easily capture a huge number of minds, which gives religious teachings enormous power in the upper world. Because of this, Shinji can create a supernatural being in him and empower him with any powers. For example, He could single-handedly maintain the status of of person as the omnipresent master of all Network of the world. *'Informational entity' – whenever you leave your image in someone else's subjective reality, you will create a new unique version of you in the world of mind. The impression you made on a person that he learned about you directly influences its essence. At the same time, these copies are fully-fledged individuals independent of the original. Shinji's immense fame provides him with a large number of such information bodies. **'Indestructibility' – Once the data got here will remain here forever and never disappear. Only the Shinji can permanently erase anything from the memory of the universe. Accordingly, since there is no way to permanently remove information from a higher being, Shinji, whose body consists of it, is also indestructible. **'Status' – Ability to manifest himself outside of its personal dimension varies from consciousness to consciousness. Most are able to transmit only some separate part of the body, say the mouth or eyes. Shinji was in higher being from the very beginning his image was imprinted in the minds of all living beings. Therefore, it can be confirmed that it can exist here, which allows him to fully visualize himself anywhere in the world of the mind. **'Transcendence' – While the indefinite and blurred in the higher being acquires its materiality, the clear and concrete loses it. Regarding him, all forms of the material, as well as the framework peculiar to him, are nothing. Consequently, for creatures living here the physical world is almost an illusion, and the laws that it follows are a simple data set. ***'Shapelessness' – In higher being, the mind does not need to be attached to any physical object with a clear form. What he looks like, what features his body will possess, and whether it will be at all depends solely on his own desire. ***'Infinity' – The need to move in space is a necessary measure, which has arisen due to the intolerance by the orders of the material universe of uncertainty, and the demands of the object of a particular location. Here you can, at the same time, find where you only want, and completely ignore the concept of distance as such. ****'Expansion' – having knowledge of what a place looks like and where it is located already means that you can be there. The more information you get, the more your nature expands. With unlimited access to the memory of the entire universe, Shinji is able to be omnipresent. ****'Ignoring time' – As is the case with the axes of space, this also applies to temporary coordinates. To enclose your consciousness in the frames of one barely wobbling moment, without the possibility of going back or going too far forward, is completely meaningless. As information, you can move freely both in the past and in the future. Mind control – For Shinji, whose body is represented by the sum of all the data of the universe, a single human mind with all its numerous components is like a microscopic neuron in his brain. In parallel with this, it, as an extremely powerful information entity, can freely control even the smallest processes of its body, including any components of human consciousness belonging to it. *'Memory change' – Shinji is able to easily delete, add and edit data accumulated in the personal dimensions of all living beings, as if they were nothing more than ordinary digital files on his computer. And since all thought processes in consciousness are based on the experience acquired in the course of life, acting on it, it will change the very essence of his personality. **'Erasing Memories' – If someone has received unnecessary knowledge, he saw or heard that he should not, you can simply erase the memories of what happened. And since the past of the world of man exists only in his memory, the removal of data about any event from it will lead to a change in the history of his reality. Forget about everything unpleasant, plunging into the ideal world of dreams, periodically scrubbing offenses from the minds of people so that they would consider you perfect - the number of options for using this ability is enormous. **'Crushing of the universe' – The perception and memory of each individual form their separate truth, their own universe. In this regard, when only one or a few people change their memories, without affecting all existing consciousnesses, because of inconsistencies in the worlds, isolated realities with different stories are formed. ***'Copies' – after the separation of the universe, a person with a changed truth continues to live in the reality corresponding to it. At the same time, a copy of this person is created in the worlds of people with intact memories, following the original truth. The more consciousnesses have been changed, the more alternative versions of the same people appear. *'Possession' – being the embodiment of the unconscious, Shinji, if desired, can also be the root of all possible madnesses. Any form of insanity and obsession in practice, if he wishes, can only represent various manifestations of his will. Most likely, it was his desire to deepen and expand his nature and served as the main stimulus for the development of living beings, if he wanted, like supporters of First Ancestral Race, he could also create it created a number of mental influences, obliged to force humanity to move to a new evolutionary level. **'Imposing thoughts' – Through the subconscious mind, you can put into the mind anything: any thought, feeling or idea. For the human race, who devoted themself only to the satisfaction of carnal desires, he can use this ability in order to awaken in them an understanding of their own limitations and a desire to escape into the world of fantasy from the real world. **'Suppression of will' – Increasing its intensity, Possession destroys the mental power of the mind, giving it to the power of Shinji. As a result, a person can turn into an absolutely limp puppet, carrying out any orders without any altercations, including those involving the killing of other people and himself. **'Transference of consciousness' – Let them unconsciously, but even in the material world, the mind itself decides at what point in space and time it is. At the same time, obsession can disrupt a person’s understanding of where he belongs, by moving him to where he wants. No matter where - in the past, in the future or in general in another dimension, consciousness will be sent there. **'Connect to a higher being' – all people were originally connected. In each personal dimension there is a kind of channel through which information from the collective unconscious enters the person’s head. Possession is able to regulate the size of this channel by increasing the influence of higher being on the mind, up to the complete removal of its individuality. ***'Change in perception' – Connecting to the world of the mind is reflected in the perception of man. For example, after this, he may begin to hear that he is being transmitted to all kinds of information transmission lines, such as radio and the Internet. Or, in view of gaining access to the information of the unconscious, begin to become aware of yourself in several times and realities. ***'Hallucinations' – Reality of a person connected to the unconscious is much easier to change. In order to achieve a greater effect in instilling in a person the ideas she needs, Shinji can reinforce an already huge amount of mental influences with all sorts of visions and hallucinations. ***'Synchronization' – Using Possession, one can not only strengthen the connection of a person with a higher being, but also connect to a particular consciousness. Depending on the desire of Shinji, one of the minds can gain access to all other information stored in the head, as well as use its senses, say eyes. He mainly used this ability to adjust the actions of his own incarnations. ****'Separation of the Ego' – Possession is capable of combining a person's original ego and its alternative versions, formed in the minds of other people. The final result will be the division of its center of self-identification into several separate points of self-consciousness with its independent positions. ****'Body grab' – With the help of synchronization, Shinji is able to temporarily throw a person’s consciousness out of his body, including the information one, and transfer the empty shell to the possession of another mind. Upon returning back the old owner will not remember anything about the actions committed by the invader Control of the material world – In spite of the fact that the material universe is in fact only a projection of the observer’s consciousness, ordinary people cannot bend the reality to their desires. However, on the human incarnation of Ciel Vi Arcadia, this restriction acts does not work, which allows Shinji to control All components of the material universe. *'Predictions' – The main method of impacting the Shinji on the real part of the universe. Even the most sudden and unpredictable set of circumstances, before it happens, must be predicted by Shinji. Most likely this is due to the fact that no event can be considered valid until it has found its authenticity in someone's mind, and, therefore, in the memory of creation. **'Threads' – story is not just a random sequence of accidents, slowly disappearing one after another into oblivion. Every event has a cause and effect, and, therefore, a definite goal in terms of Shinji. It is he who determines the logical connections and patterns between events, linking them together in a single canvas of Story. ***'Life modeling' – Of course, it’s easy for Shinji to simply take the necessary idea into the person’s head, but if he himself needs to come to her? What if it should appear in his mind by itself? Using predictions Shinji is able to come up with and realize the life path for any person. All the little things necessary for the formation of the necessary views of the individual will be taken into account. ***'Development control' – Considering society and its components as a derivative of the united actions of individuals, such manipulations can be carried out not only with specific people, but also with entire civilizations. By building the fate of people in a certain way, Shinji could influence the entire scientific and technological progress of mankind, pushing it to evolve to fight in game of worlds). Avatars Before confirming its existence, the mind needs to acquire a material body. Only by separating from other consciousnesses and driving oneself into the framework of physical laws can one become a full-fledged individual person. Guided by this, the will of the higher being has created a real shell for itself. On Earth, his incarnations were Japanese boys, whose name was Shinji whose life was realized through a special intermediary. Their main task was to assist humanity in development of their evolution so that they could have the opportunity to survive in the game of worlds (in of of the game of wolrds) and opposition to supporters of the First Ancestral Race. *'Observer' – If no one remembers this or that event, it never happened. So far, no one has confirmed the fact of materiality of any object - it cannot be considered material. In fact, the universe itself is only real relative - an observer of who is able to decide what is false and what is true in it. And avatars, like other sentient beings, play this very role. **'Subjective reality' n view of the uniqueness of each consciousness, the same event or phenomenon can be perceived in completely different ways. This leads to the fact that all people exist in the framework of not any single reality uniting all the truths in themselves, but in a multitude of separate worlds with their own separate true world. *'Special Perception' All avatars have a strong connection with the highest reality, which allows them to expand the picture of the world they can access and feel reality not like ordinary people. Let's say they are able to read the thoughts of others, at the same time perceive many subjective realities or see information beings and data streams. **'Special knowledge' – For the most effective performance of avatars of their role, information necessary in a given situation is transmitted to their heads. For example, they have simply incredible knowledge of computer technology and are able to instantly solve any problems associated with programming. **'Psi-Energy' – The brain of avatars, like the brain of almost any other human child, produces some kind of psi-energy, with the help of which it can change reality and violate its laws. However, if the abilities of ordinary children, for the most part, do not go beyond their bodies, the status of Shinji allows him to have a very significant influence on the surrounding reality with the help of this power. ***'Telekinesis' – Ability to move objects by force of thought. Say, use for launching items into the enemy at high speed, or crush him, squeezing in a pile of garbage and the like. ***'Lucky waves' As in the world of the mind, from excessively strong emotions around Shinji's avatars, spatial distortions begin to diverge, and they can send the energy generated from them to an object, destroying it. The generated shock waves can affect information beings whose nature is tied to whole multidimensional metaverses. Cyberspace – through their actions, humanity is capable of creating on the immaterial plane of creation, not only gods, but also whole worlds and even consciously control them. At the very moment when people united radio and television signals by creating a network - a single information field for transmitting and sharing information, a new universe was formed in the highest reality. Just as personal dimensions accumulate human knowledge, cyberspace retains these networks, sometimes embodying them as separate Dimensions. *'Bridge between worlds' – Receiving data directly from reality, but at the same time belonging to a higher being, cyberspace acts as a kind of bridge connecting the two layers of the universe. By connecting to the network, a person automatically strengthens the connection between the material world and the world of mind, thereby giving Shinji Even more control of the material universe. **'Portals' – Thanks to the network, Shinji is able to erase the boundaries between layers of the universe in certain places, thereby forming spatial holes. Through such portals it is possible to move objects from the higher being into the material universe, making the fictional real and vice versa. Let's say with the help of them you can drag people to the information layer of the universe or in spite of the physical laws, to restore the destroyed thing, having previously presented it. **'Phantom body' – in the conditions provided by the network, the information entity with a high status in the network acquires the ability to project itself into any point of reality. Transformed into a specific image, the ephemeral data set can even be partially perceived by primitive human vision. ***'Non-physical nature' – Essence embodied in the physical world still belongs to the information layer and follows its laws. Therefore, it costs nothing to calmly pass through material objects, to be invisible and to levitate completely ignoring gravity. *'Protocol 616' – The most advanced data transfer method takes into account the Schumann resonance factor. Its input should make the electromagnetic field of the planet itself the medium for the dissemination of information. Using the Protocol 616, Shinji can synchronize with the brain impulses of all living creatures inhabiting the Earth, thereby combining them into one collective mind, as well as an unknown way to merge the physical and the illusory world. **'Electronics control' – The network interconnects almost all electrical devices existing on Earth, and with the introduction of the 616 protocol, his access level should only increase. And since cyberspace is part of a higher being, entirely and completely under the control of Shinji, the latter will have no difficulty managing any devices connected to it. **'Augmented Reality' – Using the same principle as binding the unconscious to the unconscious, Shinji can connect the mind to a specially created dimension in cyberspace. To find there a person does not need any devices, his very perception will build in front of him the desired picture of reality. ***'Imposing rules' – All people connected to this world are obliged to obey all the laws and rules that it dictates. For example, if a person has a firearm in relation to him, but in reality he does not, then the reality of the illusory dimension will be considered as a priority. Thus, a person can kill people with bullets that do not exist from the point of view of the material universe. *'Single Neural Network' – The highest stage of human evolution, to which the entire scientific and technical progress of their civilization steadily led. The final stage of development, obliged to give all the accumulated weight of genetic data people a new life, combining them into one huge collective mind, personifying the consciousness of planet Earth. The world where people are interconnected according to the principle of synapses in the brain, and fantasies have become a full-fledged part of reality. **'Free data transfer' – Accordingly, when the boundaries between consciousnesses are destroyed, all the information stored in them can be directly transferred from one mind to another. In the new world, all people are able to send and receive data without any devices, being at a distance of many thousands of kilometers from each other. **'General Truth' – Together with the consciousnesses, their perceptions and, consequently, numerous subjective realities were merged together. From now on, each person is able to fully feel and understand what the other feels. Thus, the material universe, each of its components, began to belong to one common indivisible truth. **'Restructuring of the world' – the process of combining the two layers of the universe is accompanied by the slow transition of all abstract images and concepts that filled higher being and cyberspace into a real state. For example, this may lead to the fact that information flows running through the network will be visible, the landscape will change completely, and communication nodes will materialize in the form of huge towers. ***'Projecting personal information' – in addition to the generalized ideas of the whole unconscious, the thoughts of a particular person can also acquire an irrelevant reality. Now, any high-status informational entity is able to subordinate the reality of the physical universe to the will of its mind. ****'Creating items' – By connecting to a single neural network, you gain the ability to make imaginary things tangible. Just imagine any subject, and it materializes. Say, it was enough for Shinji to think about the mere possibility of killing his body, as a gun immediately appeared in his hands. ****'Artificial body' – In the new reality, Shinji no longer needs intermediaries to create a physical shell for itself. From now on, he himself is capable of giving the parts of his essence scattered around the world of mind a material container and, like the higher world, at will to change its shape. Editing of the Universe – Initially, Shinji was weakly aware of his power over reality and weakly managed them. in consequence of which his power over reality was extremely limited his influence did not go beyond the scope of the people and their capabilities used by him. However, in proportion to how the physical world merged with the higher being, adopting its laws, his powers control grew. At the end of the merging of layers, Shinji gained the ability to control the material universe, with the same ease with which he had previously changed human consciousness. *'Reboot'– henceforth, reality submits to Shinji's mind and the mere reassessment of its values and attitudes will be enough to completely rewrite the whole creation. For example, the realization of one of the incarnations that people should not lose their individuality led to the creation and launch of a special program for editing the universe, which is obliged to cancel the creation of a single neural network in any possible way. *'Complete Delition' - TBA **'Nothingness' – TBA